lexicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Nakita
Adventurer, writer, and grandson of one of Soncton origional founders. Found his family murdered in their home, first victims of the Aprendice Phantasms. Early Life Born to Malchen Nakita and Viviana Jollo, on -300 Christopher Nakita was raised primarily by his mother, his father usually preoccupied day to night with political issues. He was educated on matters of politics but became more interested in adventuring, as do many young boys at age 7. Most boys of his age however do not run away from home, hop abord a stone ship to a distant skyland, and find their own way back home successfuly. First adventure Making use of the general chaos of the stoneship ports, at only age 7 Christophe Nakita managed to sneak aboard a trading vessle and hide among the many containers for a several day journy. He stole food from the wastebin before it was hucked overboard and slept on sacks of ibjum. After several days, the ship docked and he snuck off the vessle, and wandered around the port city they docked at, finding many groups of children to brag about his sneaking off. When he got bored of the town, after only about two to three days of sneaking around, Christopher Nakita boarded another vessle headed to a different town, where he snuck off the ship, bragged to the local children, inventing an even wilder tale to tell, and then boarding another ship when he got bored with that town. Repeating this process for many many days untll by chance he managed to wind up on a ship headed back to Soncton. On this particular vessle, one of the crewmen found the young man and brought him to the captian. The captian turned out to be a good friend of Malchen Nakita and personally delivered the little run away back to his father, kicking and screaming. Teen years Christopher Nakita became a recluse, though not by choice; his father refused to allow Christopher out of his house until his "wild stage" burned off, this was a pointless gesture, since Christopher found many ways to sneak out of his house and continue to adventure, cautious to return home periodicly, but he was caught many times. In his later years his father disowned Christopher Naktia when it became apparent he held no intrest in politics. Christopher then left to live with his less controlling mother who had moved to a neigboring skyland, Hemptan, after loosing intrest in her absent husband. Christopher Nakita was free to wander and adveture the skyland as he saw fit, though his mother insisted that she be brougt along on some of his adventures as well. It was on one of these adventures with his mother that he met his future bride; Yellada Thakands. His mother reportedly told him, "If she's the one you'd better start after her now!" and he followed Yellada onto a stoneship headed for a skyland a few days travel away from Hemptan. He persued her for many months untill he finally recieved both her love and her families approval for her hand in marrage. Adult Life After recieving the news of his son's marrage, his father saw his son for the first time in many years at their wedding, where Malchen and his former wife reconsiled their differences and remarred imediatly after their son's own marrage cerimony. After their marrage, Christopher and Yellanda now moved into Christopher's mother's now vacant home in Hemptan. His father provided financial support for many years until Christopher's adventuring finally paied off when he convinced a stoneship captian to land on a supposedly abandoned and empty island, where a rich suppily of lunstin, the main ingredient of moon curtains, was unearthed. This was just the start of his fortune; with the profits from his lunstin discovery, he was able to finance his own fleet of stoneships for discovery and cartography flights, a previously unprofessional market which he formalised and then cornered. When his father passed, Christopher Nakita and his family moved into his house in Soncton with his mother, who was overjoyed to see not only to have her son and daughter in law now living with her, but also that she now had two grandchildren, two boys both two years apart from one another, to keep her company. The Aprendice Phantasms On one evening Christopher Nakita was held up from returning home when the engine on his main transport ship exploded, the crew had abandoned ship in time, so the worst injuries were a few bruses and dislocated joints. Yellanda, assuming her husband would be returning late left the doors unlocked, and five men entered the house as everyone slumbered. One of the servants heard these men and atempted to alert the family but he was killed on sight. The rest of the family was murdered one by one and was discovered by Christopher when he returned home the next day. The authorities were alearted and three of the five men were captured and exicuted for the murder of the family, though justice had little solice on Christopher, who ended his adventuring days as a drunk and a recluse, eventually giving controll of his company to Ivana Gudy, a young lady who was another aspiring adventureer and who was a close friend of Christopher's late children, Markeen and Wentley. In -261 he wrote a manuscript for his autobiography, which became a well selling book, especially among the upper class, many of which knew Christopher personally before the slaying of his family. Death Christopher died on -233 at age 67, leaving his estate to Ivana Gudy as well as his buisness. Though the offical record states he died of natural causes, there have been many whisperings and rumors which say his death was the work of the Aprendice Phantasms. Refrences *Existing **Aprendice Phantasms **Soncton *New **Lunstin Category:People